Shatter Me
by weatherwarden
Summary: May is the newest and lone female member of The Shield, but is still getting used to traveling and spending 24/7 with the male members of the renegade group. After a strange night in a hotel, May is completely confused about her feelings for both Dean and Seth. Things begin to get complicated for The Shield, will their issues fracture their close relationships with each other?
1. Chapter 1

[AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on for a loooong time! I decided to write a fic about The Shield cos I'm in love with them all :P I hope you guys like it! BTW I refer to the boys and other wrestlers by their ring names and not their real names.]

I looked sideways at my Shield teammates as we waited for the elevator. We were in St. Louis, Missouri for a live event and were checking into our hotel. My name is May James, and I work for WWE as one of their divas.

A month earlier, I'd been called up to the main WWE roster, after having worked in NXT. To my surprise, it was to work with The Shield. They were the hottest new superstars around and had made a huge splash in their short three months on the main roster. I was initially rather worried to join The Shield, as I was concerned about the possible backlash from the WWE Universe about adding a female member to the trio. Surprisingly, the fans had taken to me quite quickly.

The reason I was so surprised to be called up to work with the guys was because I'd been a face in NXT, and now I was suddenly being asked to work as a heel. But Seth Rollins had reassured me it would come naturally, as he'd also worked as a face before The Shield.

The guys themselves had welcomed me into the group, and had eased my fears about moving to the main roster. Seth had been the one I'd warmed to the quickest, he's very sweet, down to earth and rather goofy. Roman Reigns had taken a couple of weeks to get used to having me in the group, but now he'd admitted I'd grown on him - he's a very funny, chilled out guy. Then we came to Dean Ambrose. I was a bit scared to work with him at first, as I'd heard about his reputation, that he was a bit of a douchebag. But as I discovered, Dean is actually extremely cool, can be quite talkative when you get to know him and very fun. He still had an intimidating side to him, though, and even though he tried not to show it, he was constantly checking me out.

I'd been brought into The Shield as their new member, with the guys declaring that now was the right time to introduce me to the WWE Universe as their 'Dangerous Diva'. It was strange being a heel, but I was enjoying it.

Now here we were, on the live event circuit. We worked live events every weekend, and it was loads of fun travelling around with the roster, wrestling every night. It was Friday night, and we'd just come from the show. I'd wrestled a match against Kaitlyn, the Divas Champion, and had also accompanied the guys to ringside as they took on Sheamus, Randy Orton and Ryback. We'd been delayed arriving in St. Louis and hadn't had time to check into the hotel before the show - we'd headed straight to the arena from the airport.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, jolting me into reality. We usually shared one large hotel room, mainly because it was a lot of fun. We could have had our own rooms, but where was the fun in that?

I followed the guys into the elevator, rolling my suitcase along behind me. I chuckled to myself, as the guys liked to travel light and only had bags slung over their shoulders.

"God, I am so tired" Roman muttered as we got out of the elevator on our floor. I rolled my eyes, Roman was always complaining he was tired.

"I don't feel too bad actually," Seth commented as we headed down the hallway to our room. "What about you guys?" He continued, looking towards Dean and I.

"I'm alright, I think I'm finally getting used to the schedule" I replied. It had taken me awhile to adjust to the new extensive touring schedule - the boys were all over the show and appeared on both Raw and Smackdown every week.

In response to Seth's question, Dean just shrugged. He looked a little out of sorts. It seemed he was in one of his 'non-talkative' moods.

We arrived at our room, and Seth swiped the keycard and pushed the door open. He stepped in first, and came to a stop. It was so sudden, I nearly walked into him, causing Dean and Roman to almost collide with me.

"You have to be kidding me" Seth exclaimed. He moved to the side to let us see what the problem was. It was immediately obvious, the room had only three beds - one double and two single. How had this happened? Did the hotel assume I was in a relationship with one of the guys or something?

"Oh, what the hell?" Roman groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked.

"Go down to the lobby and get it sorted out?" I suggested.

"I can't be bothered with that, too much hassle" Roman replied.

"Two of us will just have to share" Dean piped up. For some reason, he looked a lot less grumpy then he did a minute ago.

"Ok, who shares with May then?" Seth said.

"Hey, why me? Why can't two of you share?" I interjected, giggling a bit. The thought made me laugh.

"Not happening! Dean tosses and turns too much, and Ro hogs the bed" Seth replied. I wondered how exactly Seth knew that, had the boys shared before?

"Thanks a lot, man. I'll have you know, Seth likes to throw the covers off and make you freeze to death" Dean glared at Seth.

"This is great, guys. Now I don't want to share with any of you!" I rolled my eyes again.

"How do we work out who shares with May?" Roman ignored my comment and directed his attention to Dean and Seth.

"Rock, paper, scissors" Dean answered. "Whoever loses shares with May" He went on.

"Oh, that's nice" I exclaimed, sarcastically. The boys continued to ignore me. They played, and Roman won the first round.

"One of these beds is mine!" He grinned and threw his bag on one of the single beds. That left Dean and Seth. I surveyed them both and hoped Seth was the one who lost. The thought of sharing a bed with Dean made me nervous - I really liked him, but his presence was a bit intimidating.

But of course, fate likes to play games with me, as of course Dean lost the second rock, paper, scissors game and was my bed partner for tonight.

"Looks like we're sharing, sweetheart" Dean said, looking towards me. He had a smirk on his face, and I felt myself blushing a bit. He had such a intense gaze, sometimes it felt like he was staring into my soul. Dean also had a tendency to refer to me by nicknames - usually sweetheart or princess. I was referred to as 'The Shield's Princess' in WWE, so the nickname sort of stuck. I always wondered if Dean had a crush on me, or if this was just how he acted towards women.

"Great" I managed to smile back at him, and watched as Seth claimed the other single bed and Dean tossed his bag on the double.

"Anybody feel like going for a drink?" Seth asked, as we settled in.

"I just wanna go to sleep" Roman answered. He'd already flopped down on his bed without getting changed.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood" Dean answered, unzipping his bag.

"May?" Seth asked.

"Sure" I answered. I mean, why not? It would be nice to spend some one on one time with Seth. "Let me get changed first" I went on. I was still wearing my tactical gear that I wore to the ring - black short shorts, The Shield's new shirt and black wrestling boots. The boys had main-evented the live event, and none of us had bothered to get changed before we headed to the hotel. I went rummaging through my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. I headed into the bathroom to change.

After I'd done so, I messed with my hair in the mirror for a minute. This was always my time to think, and I realised my mind was still on Dean and the way he'd been looking at me a minute ago. Did I have a crush on Dean? I couldn't stop thinking about him all of a sudden. And now we were gonna share a bed...

I took in a deep breath and headed back into the main room. Roman had already dozed off, and was now sprawled out on his bed, his tall frame taking up nearly the entire thing.

"Typical" Dean looked towards Roman's figure and rolled his eyes. I had to laugh. Seth had changed in my absence and was waiting for me by the door. I slid my feet into a pair of flip flops and grabbed my iPhone.

"I might be asleep by the time you get back" Dean said to me. He'd flipped on the TV and was changing channels rapidly. Roman was sleeping through the TV's blaring, he must have been _really_ exhausted. Then I realised exactly what Dean had said - he could already be in bed, and I'd have to join him. This was going to be extremely... awkward.

"Alright. See you later" I nodded, and joined Seth by the door. We headed down to the bar together. I wondered if he knew anything about how Dean's mind worked - he'd known Dean for longer then I had, after all.

/

"You seem to be settling into the WWE schedule really well" Seth said, 15 minutes later. We'd ordered some drinks and were sitting in a booth together. There were a couple of our colleagues around, but the place was mostly deserted. I was having a vodka and coke, while Seth had a beer.

"As well as I can. It's a lot different from the NXT schedule" I replied. When I was in NXT, we only travelled around Florida. Now I was going all around the country, in a month or so I'd be going on my first overseas tour.

"For sure" Seth nodded. He knew what I meant, being a former NXT alumni himself. We were silent for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence. I felt so relaxed with him.

"Seth, can I ask you a weird question?" I said. I'd been steeling myself to ask about Dean for awhile.

"Sure, what's up?" Seth looked concerned. He had an adorable frown on his face. Seth was an extremely attractive man, who had a beautiful smile - he was really popular with WWE's female fanbase, and I could see why. He was charming, gorgeous and one of the nicest people you could ever meet in your life.

"It's about Dean. What's his... attitude toward women?" I swallowed deeply. Seth frowned more, and a little line appeared between his eyebrows.

"Oh God. What's he done now?" He sighed.

"Nothing really. It's just that I see him, um, checking me out sometimes and I wonder what's up with him" I replied. Seth ran his hand through his two toned hair, and sighed again.

"Dean is a complicated dude, to put it lightly," He said. "I have to admit I've noticed him looking you up and down too, and it makes me angry because I wish he wouldn't objectify you like that" Seth went on.

"You think he's objectifying me?" I replied. Dean wouldn't act like that towards me, would he?

"I know him. He hasn't had the best relationships with women in the past. And I don't want you to get hurt" Seth answered. My heart melted a bit, Seth could be so sweet.

"I can handle myself, Seth. Don't worry about me" I said.

"I know you can. But Dean is not a normal guy" Seth replied. I took a sip of my drink and considered it. "All I'm saying is that if you want to take a chance with him, just be careful" Seth continued. "If things go wrong, you know I'm here for you" He added, surprising me.

"Thank you, Sethie" I smiled at him, using my nickname for him. Seth mockingly scowled at me. "Hug?" I asked, shuffling a little closer to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't hug you after you called me Sethie" Seth crossed his arms and pouted. I giggled at his duckface impression.

"Ohhhh, come on! You know you want a hug!" I teased, moving up right next to him, so our sides were touching.

"Yeah, I do!" Seth dropped the act and grinned at me. He then grabbed me in a strong hug, wrapping his arms around me. I absolutely loved being hugged by Seth, because he committed to it. I reciprocated, folding my arms around his middle. I leant into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Please promise me you'll be careful with Dean, babe" Seth said. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head.

"I will," I said. "And anyway, I could be jumping to conclusions. I don't even know if Dean likes me that way" I continued. Half of me hoped it was true, but half of me had been scared by Seth's words. There was still a lot I didn't know about Dean, as he didn't give a lot away. Most of what I knew about him I heard from Seth and Roman.

"I think if he does like you, you'll know pretty soon" Seth replied. As he said it, he gave me a squeeze. I couldn't help thinking that Seth didn't really want me to go after Dean. Was he trying to put me off?


	2. Chapter 2

[AN: Hi again you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves! YAY! Here's chapter 2, let's just say Seth was really helping me out here... xD]

After about an hour, it was almost midnight and Seth and I decided to go back to our room. We walked down the hallway to our room after getting out of the elevator. I felt Seth's arm slide around my waist, and smiled as I wrapped my arm around him.

"You know, it's so great having a girl around in The Shield" Seth commented. I had to laugh, as I figured he meant he now had somebody to be touchy feely with. Seth had been forthcoming with hugs and putting his arms around me since the beginning, which was fine by me as I loved giving hugs and affection. I was like that with Dean and Roman also - in fact it was how I won Roman over. He couldn't resist my charm after awhile!

At our room, Seth swiped the keycard and we went in. The TV was off and the room was dark. It looked like Dean was asleep, and I noticed Roman hadn't moved an inch from earlier, he was still sprawled out, still dressed in his wrestling gear. I moved to switch on the lamp so Seth and I could see without falling over anything.

"Ro's gotta regret that tomorrow when he has to wear that gear again" Seth chuckled. I nodded, having had the same thought. Roman was likely to be quite irritated when he woke up and saw he'd slept in his gear. He'd probably attempt to blame us for letting him fall asleep without getting changed.

"We'll have a grumpy Ro on our hands tomorrow, fabulous" I rolled my eyes. Roman could be very grumpy in the mornings and it was wise to avoid him until he'd had a cup of coffee. I was sure Seth and I drove him nuts because we were the type of people to get up and be raring to go early. Dean could be extremely lazy and was always the last one to get ready - he frequently held us up when we were heading off to shows. Sometimes we left him behind and he would have the audacity to get angry with us for doing so.

I glanced over at Dean's sleeping figure as I went looking through my suitcase for my PJs. He was shirtless, and had his back to me. I was a bit nervous about having to share with him.

When I came out of the bathroom, having changed into the little short shorts and tank top I wore to bed, Seth was sitting on his bed, using his iPhone. He was dressed just in jeans and his hair was all messy. I had to smile again, because I got to see the boys in much less clothing then their fans ever did. I frequently witnessed shirtless Shield boys wandering around our hotel rooms.

"You wanna sleep now?" He asked, glancing up. I again looked at Dean and suddenly wanted to avoid going to sleep for as long as possible.

"I'm actually not too tired. But you can, if you want" I said, not wanting to keep Seth awake. I flopped down on my side of the double bed - Dean had pulled the covers back so I didn't have to struggle with them. I hated that about hotel beds, they always put the covers on so damn tight.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's see what's on TV" Seth said. I looked around for the remote, and saw it was still in Dean's hand. I sat up and leant over him to retrieve it. It brought me into close proximity with him. God, he was so attractive. I gently pulled the remote from his hand, and lingered, leaning over him for a little too long. When I rearranged myself back in a sitting position, I realised Seth was watching me.

"Sorry..." I murmured, switching on the TV. Seth didn't answer. I realised the situation could potentially get messy, considering Seth now knew I wanted to go after Dean. I was embarrassed he'd seen me do that. I shook my head a little, I felt like a weirdo now.

Now there was an uncomfortable silence between Seth and I, as I flipped TV channels for a bit. Dammit, I hated feeling like this! Seth was the one guy I usually felt relaxed with.

I kept changing channels and eventually came to Syfy, where they were showing a repeat of that night's Smackdown. Right at that very moment, they were showing my match against Kaitlyn. It was weird seeing myself wrestle. I went to change the channel but Seth broke the silence.

"Don't change it, I wanna see you in the ring!" He said. I looked over at him and he was grinning. I immediately felt comfortable again, the awkward moment had passed.

"Shut up! I hate watching myself wrestle!" I said.

"It's a good learning technique, watch your matches back and see how you can improve" Seth replied. He gave me a sage nod, and I had to laugh at his serious expression.

"I know, but it's bizarre" I commented, as the on screen version of myself put Kaitlyn in a scissors.

"Allow me to say, Ms James, you are looking exquisite in this match!" Seth put on a posh voice. I kept laughing at him.

"You dork!" I giggled.

"Oh yes, very nice!" Seth continued in this high pitched posh sounding tone. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him. It hit him squarely in the face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I jumped up and went to grab my pillow back, but Seth had grabbed his own one and smacked me with it.

"Oh, you want a fight, do you?" I said, giving him a mock glare. I hit him over the head with my pillow, messing up his hair even further. Seth managed to knock the pillow out of my hand and went to hit me with his, but I swatted it away from him. I lunged myself over him to try to grab mine back, but Seth was too fast. He grabbed my wrists and forced me down onto the bed. He pulled my arms apart and held my wrists over my head, far apart. I could feel his body weighing mine down and was aware my tank top had ridden up, and his bare torso was pressing into my stomach. I gazed up at Seth, and we locked eyes.

Everything was silent for a second, then before I knew it was happening, Seth leant down and kissed me. His kiss was hot and very insistent, like he'd been wanting to do it for awhile. I couldn't stop him because he was holding my wrists. But I didn't want to stop him, and I kissed him back, hard. I now realised why Seth was trying to put me off going after Dean...

Eventually, Seth broke the kiss and we stared at each other. I couldn't believe that had just happened.

"I'm sorry..." Seth suddenly said.

"What the hell are you apologising for?" I asked. Seth continued to lean over me, his hair hanging down. He didn't answer, just continued to stare into my eyes. He didn't let go of my wrists, so I shifted my body beneath his a bit. That just caused his bare skin to press onto mine more. It was sending shivers down my spine. Seth's eyes had some fire in them, I had never seen him look so intense before.

He then suddenly kissed me again, without another word. This kiss was hot and hard and had some definite passion behind it. As we kissed, I felt Seth shoving my wrists together. He held them with one hand and his other hand went down. I felt his fingertips brush across my stomach and I shuddered, but in a good way.

Seth broke the kiss, and swiftly moved down to kiss my neck. Somehow he immediately found the sensitive spot, and a moan escaped my lips. I again felt his fingertips brush my stomach and move further up.

"Oh, Seth," I whimpered. I had no idea where this had suddenly come from, but I liked it.

Seth stopped and looked up at me, his hair falling across his face. A little smirk crossed his expression, and I felt him pulling on my wrists. He pulled me up to a sitting position and resumed kissing my neck. I let out a deep breath, I didn't know Seth could be so forceful. He'd let go of my wrists finally, and I immediately wrapped my arms around him, and threw my head back a little.

I traced my hand over his back and felt all his muscles tensing as I did so. Seth reached up and gently took my chin in his hand, and tugged my face back down to meet his. Our lips met again, and I swore each kiss was hotter then the last.

I moved my hand up and stroked my fingers through Seth's hair as our mouths devoured each other's. I'd genuinely had no clue Seth even felt anything for me, he'd obviously been hiding it very well. Plus, I hadn't realised that I felt anything for him, but it was clear that I did, the way I'd responded to him kissing me.

When this kiss ended, I rested my forehead against Seth's. I was breathing a little hard and was so was he, I could feel his breath against my face.

"Wow..." I said, softly. Seth chuckled a bit.

"Wow is right" He replied. Due to our close contact, his voice resonated through my entire body.

I moved, pressing my face into Seth's neck. He responded by nuzzling his face into my long dark hair.

"You smell amazing" He murmured. As he said this, he moved his hand up and I felt his fingers stroking behind my ear, which made me shiver. Every time he touched me, it sent jolts of pleasure right through me. I realised that Seth's other hand was actually underneath my tank top on my bare back, I hadn't even noticed him doing that.

I knew at some point I'd have to ask Seth what brought this on, but I didn't really want to know the answer, especially if it was because he was jealous of the fact I was into Dean.

_Then_ I realised that Dean and Roman were in the room with us, and suddenly wanted to blush at the fact that either of them could have woken up and seen us making out. I let out a deep breath.

"Maybe, maybe we should get to bed" I said. I brought my head up and attempted to move away but Seth didn't let go of me.

"Not yet," He answered. He reached up and stroked some hair back from my face. "Lie with me for awhile" He continued. A part of me knew I should probably say no, but I couldn't resist him. Seth was gazing at me, and he looked so unbelievably _gorgeous_. I nodded. Seth broke into a smile, and gently pulled me backwards onto the bed with him. I curled up against him, my head resting on his shoulder.

We lay in silence for awhile, and despite what had just happened, it was still comfortable. Before I knew I was doing it, I reached across and began trailing my fingertips across Seth's bare chest. I stole a glance up at his face to see how he was responding to it - he looked utterly content, but then I felt him shudder a bit. I had to smile, I was affecting him as much as he was affecting me.

I got a bit more daring and stroked my fingers down his body - Seth's jeans were riding low on his hips, and I ran my fingers along the expanse of skin right next to the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh God, May..." I heard Seth groan. I looked up at him again, this time through my eyelashes. Hearing him say my name like that was such a ridiculous turn on.

I continued to run my fingers up and down Seth's bare skin, enjoying myself a little bit too much.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist. "My turn" I heard him say, his voice husky. A little rush of excitement went through me at his words.

Seth's hands encircled my waist out of the blue, and he hoisted me up on top of him. I must have given him a questioning look, because he laughed softly.

"I want to see you enjoy this" He said. I bit down on my lip hard. I was wondering what he meant, when he tugged my tank top up to expose my stomach. Every part of my body was hyper-sensitive, and when Seth's fingers brushed across my stomach, I had to moan a little. Seth's hand traveled upwards, and just slightly skimmed over my breasts. I wasn't wearing a bra and my thin top was all that was separating them from his touch. I bit down on my lip again, hard and let out a muffled moan as I did. Seth's hand traveled back down, and I shut my eyes.

"Eyes open, baby doll. I want to see you..." Seth said. I'd never heard his voice go so low before, and hearing him call me 'baby doll' was so hot. I opened my eyes and stared straight into his, as he continued his sensual assault. My hands were balled up in the blanket on the bed, tugging on it.

Seth then suddenly pulled me forward for a kiss, and I eagerly gave it to him. He broke the kiss, and then whispered in my ear "Bed time".

Shakily, I somehow managed to get off him and onto my feet. The TV was still on, and Smackdown had long finished. I realised that The Shield's main event match had probably been playing in the background the entire time, which almost made me giggle. I switched off the TV and stepped across to the double bed. As I did, I felt Seth capture my hand, his fingertips stroking across my palm, and I shivered.

Dean and Roman had not moved a muscle, and I was glad. I didn't know about Seth, but I didn't want either of them knowing about what we'd just done.

Dean still had his back to me, as I pulled the covers back on the bed properly so I could get in. As I did, I noticed Dean was only wearing shorts. My heart rate sped up - despite what I'd just shared with Seth, I still had feelings for Dean. But now I was sure there was something between Seth and I. Dammit. This could get messy extremely fast - _this_ was why I was so nervous to join The Shield, as something like this could easily tear the group apart.

I snapped into reality and realised I'd been staring at Dean's bare back for longer then I should have. I got into bed, and looked over at Seth. He was looking back at me and smiled - I was forever going to associate him smiling at me like that with those good shivery feelings.

"Night, babe" He murmured.

"Night, Seth..." I answered. He reached across to switch off the lamp and I saw he was still in his jeans. Surely he wasn't going to sleep in them? The lamp went off, and in the dark, I heard Seth unzipping his jeans and tugging them down. I bit down on my lip even harder, _oh good Lord_. He was doing this on purpose, he knew how it would affect me. I was now picturing him in a lot less then just jeans.

I then heard Seth tossing his jeans on top of his bag, and then I heard him chuckle a little bit. Now I _definitely _knew he'd done it on purpose. I was _so_ glad he couldn't see my face, as I was probably blushing a lot.

I went to turn over, but realised, that of course, Dean was on my other side. I didn't want to roll over too close to him, because then it would look like we were spooning.

On one side, I had a now jeans free, too sexy and gorgeous for his own good Seth Rollins, and on the other side I had a shirtless, sharing a bed with me attractive as hell Dean Ambrose. And me, stuck in the middle. Damn, my life was so hard.

I gazed at the dark ceiling for awhile, my mind absolutely racing with thoughts. I had no idea at all that Seth felt anything for me - sexual or otherwise. But man if that hadn't been one of the hottest make-out sessions I'd _ever_ had in my life. Seth and I had ridiculously good chemistry with each other. But a part of me was curious to see if I had any chemistry with Dean...


End file.
